


Upset? What Upset?

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	Upset? What Upset?

Nino sat with both of his feet folded on the sofa, Ohno was sleeping on his lap.  
Nino was pouting. Sho and Jun scolded him and he was not happy about it.  
  
Nino ranted to no one in particular. He was just letting everything go to make him feel better, "Really, I'm upset beyond believe. Yeah, I know I'm snarky. I know my words are not always right and sometimes inappropriate. I'm rude. I slap people on their heads. I'm not as polite as Jun and certainly not as educated as Sho-"  
  
"You're cute," Ohno opened his eyes briefly.  
  
Nino froze.  
  
Ohno turned his body and buried his face to Nino's stomach, "You're cute and I love you so it's okay."  
  
"Hah?" Nino gaped.  
  
"It's okay," Ohno mumbled and he fell asleep again, leaving Nino to deal with his crimson red cheeks alone.  
  
Jun and Sho and their upsetting scold was soon forgotten.  
 _Upset? What upset?_


End file.
